Heart Beats
by Mold-aund-Mildred
Summary: Justice grimaced, waiting for the pain of the hard marble floors of the courtroom, still they never came, even after a few heartbeats. This is YAOI, boy and boy love. Do not read if you don't favor it! Rated T for cursing and kissing.
1. Cat and Mouse

Author's Note: Warning! Yes, this is soft yaoi. Yaoi is boy and boy love, love between two boys. If that's icky to you, then don't read.

Ah, I think ApolloxKlavier was my first yaoi pairing ever, leading me to write this. I used the Apollo that is stereotyped and metamorphosed into a vulnerable, blushing little uke.

It will have multiple chapters- and yes, if you actually read _all_ of the author's note, you will also see that I put the warning again.

**This is yaoi. Boy and boy love. Not het. Not yuri. Yaoi. Leave if it bothers you.**

I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of its characters!

His hair was frayed and his mood was decreasing unsteadily. Irritated, ticked off, and he was stuck in the courtroom for goodness' sake! It was all because the weather outside was more than frightful- it was horrifying!

In the distance, he could see lightning, hear thunder, and feel the windows shake from splattering precipitation, making it unclear if it were a snowstorm, tornado, or an over-exaggerated thunderstorm.

"This weather is such a burden." He lay slumped in an uncomfortable position- _in a hard, wooden chair, mind you._ To any passerby, he'd be the cutest fucking thing in the world- flushed, pouting, and complaining like he was the most underprivileged man on the Earth.

Which was pretty much true.

Of course, Trucy hadn't come with him to the courtroom; _she_ had checked the weather forecast. He was alone, except for all of the strange and quirky people that usually fill up the large gaps in the actual courtroom. Which, naturally, made it quite worse- since they were the _**strangest**_ and _**quirkiest**_ of all people. Oh, why does this always happen to Justice?

"Herr Forehead, you look so cute!" Apollo immediately reddened up and threw a magazine from the Lilliputian table at the German rock star.

"No man on the world is supposed to be called, 'cute,' by another man!" Klavier ignored the keen pain on the exterior of his head and continued teasing him.

"But, your hair is covering your face, you're blushing, _and_ you're slumping! I object; you _are_ cute- and extremely so." He didn't stop to pinch the lawyer's cheek. Of course, he blushed and rebuked.

"Shut **up**! I can blush and complain if I want to! And get your hands off of me!" Pushing the man off of him, or at least trying to, he subsequently decided it was best if he stayed away from such annoyances, even if they were ever so petulant.

In the first place, _why_ would any word coming from the man seem so disgusting- as if he were getting hives under his skin- and there absolutely, _positively_, was no cure? Hatred of him? Certainly not- since whenever Justice feels that annoying feeling whenever a presence of him, or essence, appears, he simultaneously feels… What he'd describe in his thoughts as a…

_"Million butterflies caged inside of my body- causing my legs to become weak, my head to spin, and my heart to throb."_

Yes, and sooner or later, the rest of his body responds- striving to keep these feelings inside, and not show them to any outsider. Who would understand something that Justice doesn't even understand himself?

Speaking of which, these feelings also cause him to be extremely clumsy, whether it be knocking over various objects by accident, or tripping over his own leg. And that was what happened right then.

"Herr Forehead!" Justice grimaced, waiting for the pain of the hard marble floors of the courtroom, still they never came, even after a few heartbeats. He counted them, as he also recognized the smell he remembered from years ago. Nostalgia wraps around him like an old blanket on a bitter winter night.

Until he realizes he is quite clearly in Gavin's arms, and his heartbeats are counted faster since they are coming faster, and…

"Are you alright, Forehead?" His voice is hushed out like an exhale, white misty clouds onto Justice's nose. He doesn't respond for a bit- still in shock of something… Something…? But, what?

"Gosh! Where's the heat in this place?" His client had broken the awkward silence, but only he was so ignorant and didn't know the silence was awkward at all. "Hey, Honey, wanna warm up with me?"

That was Larry Butz, accused of yet another crime, currently trying, but failing, to seduce the witness of the trial. Isn't it obvious she's out to admonish you? Don't fall in love with her!

Alas, it was all in vain, for he had already snaked his arms around her waist, followed by a punch to his jaw. Great, now she'll come down even harder on Justice.

"That must mean," Gavin said as he lifted up Justice to stand, "that the temperature out is below thirty degrees. Snowstorms are harsh, and this one was unprecedented by us both, right Justice?"

"Y-Yeah…" He stood blushing for a moment, three heartbeats to be exact, and then stormed off to the defendant's lobby. "Butz! Come with me! I need to talk with you!" He took one glance at the lady, one glance at Justice, sighed, and slugged towards him.

"But, it's even colder over there! Why can't we confer in private with the other people? Where they'll be body heat?" Justice strictly turned around, his twin bangs bouncing slightly.

"The matter is critical to your sentence!" Sighing even a louder exhale, Butz accepted the small amount of responsibility he needed to take once in a while, and pounded his feet on the floor, like a child, as they neared the defense lobby.

Butz complained, and a low mumble wasn't heard by anyone else but the dust mites on his shoulder.

_"I thought you wanted to play more cat and mouse game with your boyfriend…"_


	2. Run

Author's Note: "We should count time by heart throbs."- Philip James Bailey.

Even though this story seems like it has no plot... It will have one soon. Amelia Smith=OC.

Reminder: **this is yaoi.** I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of its characters!

Justice plopped onto the cheap and cold, fake leather couch, with a sullen expression because of perplexity. Butz had slammed the door, whether it was to create some kind of heat, or express his anger. Fumbling around on the carpet, he remained standing, whispering and gesticulating to himself profoundly.

Justice smirked with a both knowing and confused smile. His client, albeit being a very troublesome person, was, how to say, a… Pure hearted person. The phrase, 'Ignorance is bliss,' truly is shown through Butz- and through his indictments of murder, theft, or plain accusations of everyday misfortunes.

And for not speaking up in thirty heartbeats, Justice pretentiously believed that Butz, with his simpleton nature, had forgotten all about the ever so critical talk they oh so dramatically needed to have- or Butz would wrongly be set to the name and punishment of, 'guilty.' Gripping the armrests, he noticed that the farther away he was from Gavin, the colder he felt inside. It was, how he would explain as…

_"A frozen hell intact with ice jaguars roaring ferociously, and crystal butterflies fluttering slightly into snow covered crevasses."_

Yet, as Butz had complained with vigor before, without people near you, it'd obviously be colder- from the lack of excess body heat. Therefore, the young defense attorney digressed his thoughts- coming across the conclusion that the numbing, freezing temperature had nothing to do with Gavin in particular, but the fact that he was away from people in general.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" Butz glanced over at Justice, one hand in his pocket, the other in front of him, his head cocked to the side. It seemed familiar- this gesture, but it was a common gesture used by lawyers nonetheless.

Justice was silent for eight heartbeats, conceiving up an excuse- or an actual matter to discuss that pertained to the trial.

_"Why am I so bored as to count my heartbeats all of the time?" _He had mistakenly spoken his thought process out loud- and Larry accepted it as the matter at hand.

"Your heartbeats? Do you mean you don't count actual time, like seconds?" Before Apollo could mumble a, 'that's not the issue,' he used it to his advantage. Apollo hadn't had any type of a matter pop in his head.

"Er, I guess. It's strange, that's why I asked myself why I count heartbeats." Smoothing his hair, he nervously chuckled. Butz smirked.

"You know, I used to have a girlfriend, who was all clingy, as opposed to my other girlfriends." Apollo sat up. He loved a good anecdote.

"Instead, she really loved you, unlike the others, correct?"

"Hey, you catch on fast." Justice folded his arms, beholding a sanctimonious smug smirk.

"I know all of the romance stories." Butz was intrigued by how he'd know _all_ of them as he claimed, but was motivated to tell his tale.

"On a date before she dumped me," His voice almost shook at the last words, "I remember the snow was falling like it is now, but lighter and more pretty like."

"And what happened next surprised you, right?" He mouthed, 'How did you know?' in shock, but continued his story.

"She suddenly turned to me, looked into my eyes, and said…

_We should count time by heart throbs._"

He imitated her, with a gleaming look of determination in his eyes.

"She didn't say that." Justice tried to recall where he had heard that before.

"Yes, she did. I am a witness." He childishly thumped his fist into his heart.

"No, I mean, it's a quote. From another person." Butz jumped in non-belief, clutching the sides of his head.

"No _way_! I thought she was super smart until now!" Justice pointed at him in annoyance.

"Just because she didn't say it, doesn't she mean she isn't smart. She's smart because she understands and _uses_ the quote in a fit place."

"Hm…" Butz pondered while stroking his sharp, peculiar-looking beard.

"But, how was it fit to be used in that situatio-"

"Court is commencing." The bailiff interrupted, letting out his speech in shivers from the cold.

"Fine, then. Come on, Butz." He didn't move- still deep in thought. Justice snapped his fingers, as if he were a dog that was daydreaming of a treat. "Butz!"

"Oh! Sorry…" At the threshold, Justice paused for a heartbeat.

"What was her name? I know it sounds a bit to intrusive, but the whole thing is strange."

"Oh, uh… It was… Amelia Smith." Justice scanned his memory for that name, but nothing showed up at the moment.

"Well, let's go to the court room." Butz ran to the end of the hall.

"If we run, we'll get warmer!" Justice ran after him.

"Hey! You can't run in here, Butz!"

And that was probably just an excuse to run, also.


	3. Motive

Author's Note: Toby McCourt=OC, and I know my chapters are extremely short, so I'll try to update more often.  
I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of its characters!

The musky scent of the courtroom was apparent even in such conditions, and the temperature made it an ostensibly strange fragrance. The Judge, of whom sat in the courtroom for most of his long life, was used to it, and commenced the proceedings without any word complaining of it.

"Is the prosecution ready?" His beard swayed from his bald head oscillating towards Gavin's stand.

"Yes, Your Honor, ready to _rock_!" Moments later, a snackoo was thrown in his direction, but, in the midst of his air guitar solo, it missed.

"Defense?" Again his facial appendage swung- releasing a burst of cold air in the defense's direction.

"Yes, Your Honor, and," Justice shook, with his muscular arms warped around themselves, "Is it really alright to have a trial in the middle of a snowstorm?" The Judge frowned upon this.

"Quit complaining. They said the heat would turn on in a bit." Skye keenly scowled at his current weakness. "And don't you have sleeves? Roll them down if you're that cold."

"Will the witness please refrain from reprimanding the defense?" The Judge's eyes widened as they usually did, "That's my job."

"Tck. Fine." Crinkling sounds filled the courtroom, followed by munching, and an upset, 'Stop it!'

"Witness, state your name and profession." Gavin's teeth shined, seemingly at the angle he wanted them to.

"Ema Skye, a detective at the police precinct. Dang, it _is_ cold in here." A vent next to Justice's head blew furiously at that moment, making him feel even more like he was inside of an ice cube. "I guess it'll take some time for the air to get hotter."

The only response that Justice had, was not an expected, 'Your Honor, this cold is distracting us from the case at hand, and since it is a homicide, I believe we should hold it at another time,' but it was a flimsy shaking of his head and his pale hands in his hair to let down his jelled do for warmth.

_ "Cold, cold, cold…" _

All eyes of the courtroom were on him, and after ten heartbeats, he noticed.

"What is it?" Looking up, with his eyes shielded, his knees bent, and his arms creating friction, he not only seemed innocent, but also peculiar because nobody actually saw him with his hair down.

"You just look…" Ema munched three times, "Like a different person."

"Just begin your testimony," He spat out meekly before blowing his hands.

"Alright. The victim, Toby McCourt was found on a park bench, covered in a thin layer of snow."

"Hold it! About how thin?" Even though Justice was shivering and shuddering, he still managed to keep his voice steady and strong.

"About a centimeter? Anyway, the cause of death was because of a gunshot wound directly to the heart." She cringed her nose.

"Hold it!" _She's hiding something… _"Did the victim bleed out into the snow?"

"No. His bleeding stopped before the snow fell. In this weather report, snow commenced around ten, and he died around nine-thirty." She held a large packet of papers.

"Wouldn't that mean that he could have been in a different location and moved to the bench?"

"… Not really. There was a bullet hole, and the bullet itself was lodged in the ground beneath it. We suspected the defendant because of a witness' account, the fact that he had his fingerprints all over the pistol- of which was his, and of his motive."

"Which was?"

"The fact that the man was his old girlfriend's lover. That does not even have to be explained." Somewhere in the benches, a cry came out.

"That's not true, my lovely Jane hated him! He was mean to her and everything! One day we were talking on the phone and-" Larry's eyes were brimming with tears, and Gavin interrupted.

"That's enough."

"Objection! Let the defendant talk. Though, I think whatever he's going to say is bad…"

"Alright," Butz had replaced Skye's place on the witness stand, "She called me one night, and said that she hated him _so_ much, that she would care less if I killed him!"

…

"Oh, crap."


End file.
